civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Regeneration
Regeneration is defined as the ability to automatically heal injuries over a certain period of time. Its effectiveness is determined by three factors, each of which have their own tiers: Potency of Regeneration For living beings 'Tier 5' Regeneration of not usually fatal injuries *''Tier 5-C: Regenerating minor cuts, bruises, or abrasions. *Tier 5-B: Regenerating larger wounds or gashes which may prove legitimately impairing or fatal through blood loss or infection. *Tier 5-A: Regenerating dismembered individual limbs or more extreme wounds. Tier 3: Fatal 'Tier 4' Regeneration from fatalities *Tier 4-C: Regeneration from majorly fatal dismemberment like the torso or head. *Tier 4-B: Regeneration from explicit mass dismemberment of the body into individual body-parts/organs. *Tier 4-A: Regeneration from a drop of blood or piece of tissue. Tier 2: Microscopic 'Tier 3' Regeneration from dismemberment on the particle level *Tier 3-C: Regenerating from fundamental cells or organic molecules. *Tier 3-B: Regenerating from more fundamental molecules. *Tier 3-A: Regenerating from mere atoms, ions, isotopes, or diatomic structures Tier 1: Existential 'Tier 2' Regeneration from less-than-nanoscopic destruction *Tier 2-C: Regenerating from larger subatomic particles such as baryons *Tier 2-B: Regenerating from macro-quantum-level destruction of bosons and quarks *Tier 2-A: Regenerating from quantum-level destruction of quantum strings and foam. 'Tier 1' Regeneration of fundamental aspects of your being *Tier 1-C: Capable of regenerating even if all of your matter is destroyed. *Tier 1-B: Capable of regenerating even if multiple (but not all) aspects of your existence are destroyed. *Tier 1-A: Capable of regenerating even if every single aspect of your existence is destroyed. For Machines or Technology 'Tier 5' Regeneration of not usually fatal injuries *Tier 5-C: Regenerating minor scratches or dents *Tier 5-B: Regenerating larger damage which may prove legitimately impairing or dysfunctioning for the machine *Tier 5-A: Regenerating dismembered or broken off components 'Tier 4' Regeneration from fatalities *Tier 4-C: Regeneration from majorly vital components like the main engine or reactor *Tier 4-B: Regeneration from explicit mass dismemberment of the body into individually broken parts *Tier 4-A: Regeneration from a small scrap of metal or piece of machinery 'Tier 3' Regeneration from dismemberment on the particle level *Tier 3-C: Regenerating from molecular level metallic debris *Tier 3-B: Regenerating from more fundamental molecules. *Tier 3-A: Regenerating from mere atoms, ions, isotopes, or diatomic structures. 'Tier 2' Regeneration from less-than-nanoscopic destruction *Tier 2-C: Regenerating from larger subatomic particles such as baryons *Tier 2-B: Regenerating from macro-quantum-level destruction of bosons and quarks *Tier 2-A: Regenerating from quantum-level destruction of quantum strings and foam. 'Tier 1' Regeneration of fundamental aspects of your being *Tier 1-C: Capable of regenerating even if all of your matter is destroyed. *Tier 1-B: Capable of regenerating even if multiple (but not all) aspects of your existence are destroyed. *Tier 1-A'': Capable of regenerating even if every single aspect of your existence is destroyed. Scope of Regeneration Despite the potency of the regeneration, it might be that the character can only regenerate from a specific area *Local: Specific parts of the body can be regenerated, but other parts might still be susceptible to damage which cannot be regenerated *Bodywide: Any part of the body can experience damage and regenerate from it *Cross-Universal (Macrocosmic to Type II multiversal): Able to regenerate one’s body, including incarnations or selves across all the Type II multiverse *Cross-Timeline (Type III): Able to regenerate one’s body, including incarnations or selves across all the Type III multiverse *Cross-Vacuum (String): Able to regenerate one’s body, including incarnations or selves across all infinite multiverses *Multi-Layered (Ordinal/Layer): Able to regenerate one’s body, higher infinite interpretations of oneself existing on different layers of infinity Speed of Regeneration In spite of the scope and potency of regeneration, it might yet still take time for the regeneration to kick in or complete *More than a few days *In one or two days *In a few hours *In a few minutes *In a few seconds *In less than a few seconds *Instant Category:Important